


Soup

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Can I request cute Lucifer fluff fic? Basically the reader has a cold and Luci tries to get them better but because of his cold touch whenever he feeds them soup it goes cold? or something like that <3





	

Warnings: Reader has a cold, nothing other than fluff

Fic:

“You’re burning up,” Lucifer says worriedly, the back of his hand pressed against your forehead.

“I’m fine,” you tell him, “It’s just a cold.”

“I think you have a fever,” Lucifer says, testing the temperature of your forehead again.

“It’s not a fever,” you tell him, “I just feel warm because you’re so cold.”

“I’m going to heal you,” Lucifer says, ready to snap his fingers.

“No,” you say, stopping him, “You already heal my cuts and bruises, I don’t need you healing something as minor as the common cold.”

“Well, why the Hell not?” Lucifer asks.

“I would like to do some things on my own Luci,” you tell him.

“Fine,” he pouts, “But if you won’t let me heal you, then I’m going to take care of you. Stay here.” Lucifer disappears with a rustle of wings, leaving you alone for only a few moments before returning with a blanket and some pillows.

“Thanks Luci,” you tell him as he props you up against the pillows and drapes the blanket over you.

“Soup is supposed to be helpful for a cold right?” Lucifer asks.

“Yeah, why?” you answer.

“I’ll go make you some,” he tells you, “I’ll be right back.”

You laugh to yourself as he disappears again. You’d never seen him so worried over something so minor. In a day or two, you’d be fine; all you needed was a little rest, but Lucifer didn’t seem to believe you.

“I need you to sit up a little for me, ok?” Lucifer asks. You nod and give him a weak smile before pushing yourself up and sitting up a little straighter. Lucifer sits down on the sofa beside you and dips a spoon into the bowl of soup he held in his hand. “Let me know if it’s too hot,” he instructs. You nod and part your lips, allowing Lucifer to feed you the liquid. The broth is cold as it hits your lips, the spoon even colder. “Is that alright?” he asks, filling the spoon with more broth.

“It’s perfect,” you tell him, not having the heart to tell him otherwise. Despite what people thought, Lucifer was a sweetheart, especially when it came to you. “Thank you Luci,” you tell him as you take yet another spoonful of soup.

You let him feed you the rest of the soup, never once saying a word about the temperature. Lucifer talks to you the whole time, telling you how you’ll be better soon. When the bowl is finally empty, he places it on the table. “What else can I do?” Lucifer asks, “More soup?”

“No more soup,” you say a little too quickly, “I mean, I just need some rest. Maybe we can watch some T.V. or something before I go to sleep?”

“Of course,” Lucifer says. You shift so that you’re lying on your side and Lucifer moves over you, lying down behind you. He makes sure to keep the blanket between your body and his so that you don’t get too cold. When you’re settled, Lucifer snaps his fingers, your favorite show instantly appearing on the screen.

“Thank you Lucifer,” you whisper, settling into his embrace.

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer answers, placing a kiss against your cheek, “Now get some rest, I need you to get better.”


End file.
